


Rukawa Kaede x Hanamichi Sakuragi

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [44]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Rukawa Kaede, Rivalry, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24275284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Rukawa is in love.
Relationships: Rukawa Kaede/Sakuragi Hanamichi
Series: Drabbles [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Rukawa Kaede x Hanamichi Sakuragi

He wondered if the man knew. 

“Oi! Rukawa!” 

Sakuragi was always following him anyway. He was always there when Rukawa looked around and it didn’t take much time before he started looking for that face in the benches, on the court. 

“You ready to get defeated?” 

Defeated? He looked at the redhead and raised a brow before sighing. He will never get defeated. He’ll vow that point. He can’t be anyway. He refuses to stay out of the guy’s interest. Rukawa walked away. 

“Don’t ignore me!” 

He wasn’t ignoring though. Why would he ignore the guy he’s in love with?


End file.
